goemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yae
:"Yae is an unrivalled ninja fighter, said to be the most deadly in all Edo." — Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon instruction booklet is a kunoichi (female ninja) found in the Ganbare Goemon series. Her first appearance was in The Legend of the Mystical Ninja for the SNES, with her becoming a playable character in Ganbare Goemon 3: Shishijūrokubē no Karakuri Manji Gatame. Since then, she has repeatedly been a main character in the series, often times taking on the role of the fourth playable character. Background Yae is a kunoichi for SIN, or Secret Investigational Ninjas. She first meets Goemon and Ebisumaru in Mystical Ninja 1, after they rescued her from being held captive. She then gave them a lead to the whereabouts of Princess Yuki. She encounters them several times afterwards in Ganbare Goemon 2, where she is working on leads to find out where the Magginesu is. Despite her secret agent work, she still ends up being kidnapped by Magginesu, leaving Goemon, Ebismaru, and Sasuke to rescue her along with Princess Yuki, Lord Yuki, and Omitsu. It is only at the beginning of Ganbare Goemon 3 that she becomes a playable character, with her joining the party as they investigate a local fireworks town in an attempt to find a way to bring Wiseman back from the future. She, along with Goemon and the others, ends up getting trapped in the futuristic Neo-Edo after Bismaru opens a time portal in Edo. It is only after gathering the eight Precious Metals and defeating Bismaru that Yae and crew are able to return to their time. Some time after this, she joins Goemon and the rest of the group right from the beginning in Ganbare Goemon 4. It is in this game that Impact reveals that he is a sentient robot, and that there is actually a Planet Impact, where most of the citizens bear his face. Unfortunately, shortly after discovering this planet, the evil Seppekumaru has taken it over as well as placing a force field around the entire planet. This force field is kept in place by four generators, with one on each of Planet Impact’s four moons. Yae is in charge of destroying the generator on the “water” moon, which she does after defeating the henchmen Seppekumaru charged with guarding it. She meets up with Goemon, Ebisumaru, and Sasuke on Planet Impact, where they work together with Impact to stop Seppekumaru from destroying the entire planet via giant metallic boulder. They are successful, and Seppekumaru is taken to the sun by Impact, only to break free and cause Impact to be thrown back to Earth with the others. In Goemon's Great Adventure, Yae encounters the others on Ryugu Island, where she tells them that there is a great deal of supernatural activity going on around Japan. She travels with Goemon and company all over, until they enter into the Underworld. There, they find Dochuki, who had previously been released by Bismaru, and finally defeat both of them in the Sky Palace. Abilities Yae is a very versatile character, and is commonly the fastest playable character in the series. Her main weapon is a katana that, when powered up, increases in range and strength. Her secondary weapon is a bazooka that when charged up, develops a targeting system that allows for homing shots to be fired from it. She is also one of two characters that can go underwater, as she is able to transform herself into a Mermaid. If she tries to perform the Mermaid magic on land however, she only ends up covered with scales from head to toe and quickly transforms back. Animated series In the animated series, Yae is an expert swordswoman and a top investigator for the "Secret Special Investigation Ninjas". As its name suggests, this organization conducts confidential investigations of high profile crimes and mysteries in Japan. Yae first met Goemon and Ebisumaru during an investigation where the main suspect was Goemon himself. In the end, however, the culprit turned out to be an imposter using Goemon's guise, and Goemon was freed of all charges. Since that first meeting and journey, Yae would constantly run into Goemon and Ebisumaru, with the reason being that the pair were always found intervening and attempting to stop the criminals Yae was investigating. As Goemon and Ebisumaru are often at the forefront against trouble in Japan, Yae frequently joins Goemon's party on their journeys and has become both a good friend and a powerful ally. Unlike the others of Goemon's group, Yae is probably the most sensible and capable. She is respectively responsible, mature, and holds her temper. Because of this, she is the big sister figure of the group, looking after her comrades. Despite her line of work, Yae has a surprisingly "girlish" side, as her interests include fine art and baking. Most recently, she has taken a liking to sweet red bean cakes. Yae also has a reputation for completing her goals by any means necessary. This has been exploited often in the series by suggestive jokes. She was voiced by Jessica Boone in English. Alternate versions The character Yae has two alternate versions. In the revamped Mystic Ninja: Goemon for the PS2, Yae is a younger character, who is a member of a detective ninja squad. She encounters Goemon and the tiger cub Kotora, and helps them on their quest. The other version is the futuristic Yui of the Ganbare Goemon: New Age series. In this adaption, she handles the underwater sections of the game, as she still retains her mermaid magical abilities. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Game, along with Goemon and Sasuke, she has two cards with a similar appearance, known as "Lady Ninja Yae" and "Ninjitsu Art of Transformation", who happens to look like an older version of her. Appearances *''The Legend of the Mystical Ninja'' – Super Nintendo (1991) *''Ganbare Goemon 2: Kiteretsu Shōgun Magginesu'' – Super Nintendo (1993) *''Ganbare Goemon 3: Shishijūrokubē no Karakuri Manji Gatame'' – Super Nintendo (1994) *''Ganbare Goemon Kirakira Dōchū: Boku ga Dancer ni Natta Wake '' – Super Nintendo (1994) *''Ganbare Goemon: Uchū Kaizoku Akogingu'' – PlayStation (1996) *''Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon'' – Game Boy (1997) *''Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon'' – Nintendo 64 (1997) *''Ganbare Goemon: Kuru Nara Koi! Ayashi Geikka no Kuroi Kage'' – PlayStation (1998) *''Ganbare Goemon: Tengu-to no Gyuakushu!'' – Game Boy Color (1999) *''Ganbare Goemon: Mononoke Douchuu Tobidase Nabe–Bugyou!'' – Game Boy Color (1999) *''Ganbare Goemon: Mononoke Sugoroku'' – Nintendo 64 (1999) *''Goemon's Great Adventure'' – Nintendo 64 (1999) *''Ganbare Goemon: Hoshizorashi Dynamites Arawaru!!'' – Game Boy Color (2000) *''Goemon: Bouken Jidai Katsugeki'' – PlayStation 2 (2000) *''Ganbare Goemon: Ōedo Daikaiten'' – PlayStation (2001) *''Ganbare Goemon: Shin Sedai Shuumei'' – PlayStation (2001) *''Goemon: New Age Shutsudou!'' – Game Boy Advance (2001) *''Ganbare Goemon: Tsūkai Game Apli'' series (2002, 2003) *''Ganbare Goemon: Mini kyodai Robo Goemon Konpakuto'' (2003) *''Kessakusen! Ganbare Goemon 1•2: Yukihime to Magginesu'' – Game Boy Advance (2005) *''Ganbare Goemon: Tōkai Dōchū Ōedo Tengu ri Kaeshi no Maki'' – Nintendo DS (2005) *''Ganbare Goemon Pachisuro'' (2009) *''Krazy Kart Racing'' – iPhone OS (2009, Plus newcomer) *''Mystic Ninja Anime'' (2009) Gallery 1.png|''Ganbare Goemon Gaiden: Kieta Ōgon Kiseru'' 2.png 3.png 4.png 5.png tumblr nz2d03J1qv1tu022ro6 1290.png|''The Legend of the Mystical Ninja'' b 02 image20.gif|''Ganbare Goemon 2: Kiteretsu Shōgun Magginesu'' gg3 yae.png|''Ganbare Goemon 3: Shishijūrokubē no Karakuri Manji Gatame'' External links *Yae's page in Wayback Machine Availability *Goemon series' article in Wikipedia *Goemon series' article in Hardcore Gaming 101 Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters